


my youth is yours

by underthesoo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, sappy beach fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesoo/pseuds/underthesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun and baekhyun spend a day at the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	my youth is yours

**Author's Note:**

> exoluxion dot provided too much sebaek for me to keep my mouth shut 
> 
> sebaek beach times? fun gay love 
> 
> pls enjoy!! :) 
> 
> title from troye sivan's "youth"

baekhyun shoved his head out of his bedroom window and frowned at the humid air that assaulted him, rather than the cool breeze he wanted. 

"it's so fucking warm," he groaned, sliding back into his room and dropping into a heap on the floor. "i just melted, sehun, i melted and no-one cares." 

sehun looked over from where he was laid across his boyfriend's bed, comic book open in his hands. even if it was summer, it was still an abnormally hot day and he knew baekhyun was very much a lover of the cold. 

"you're being dramatic," sehun sighed, dropping the comic book on his chest and looking sideways at the pile of baekhyun underneath the window. "it's warm but you're not going to melt. get up, you idiot." 

baekhyun huffed and looked up, squinting at sehun, "i have fat, babe, which means i'm always warm and just because you're a little noodle and would probably feel the cold in egypt's hottest desert, that doesn't mean it's that easy for everyone else." 

"i'm not a little noodle," sehun protested with another frown. 

"you're the biggest little noodle there is," baekhyun said with a pout.

sighing, sehun put his comic down on the bed and stared at his short boyfriend. in a lot of ways, he was like a little corgi dog. when they first met in their junior year of high school, baekhyun was sweet and funny and chatty and now, in their freshman year of college, he had time to adjust to the fact baekhyun was all of those things, but he was also incredibly dramatic and bitchy, sarcastic and he could be ridiculously vicious over the littlest things. it rarely bothered sehun when baekhyun got bitchy, but like a corgi, baekhyun was very cute, and so a lot of the time sehun just forgot about it. 

"what do you want to do?" sehun asked, eyeing baekhyun's bare legs. 

"i don't know," he replied, crawling to the edge of his bed and resting his chin on the mattress right next to sehun's face. "i finished my assignments yesterday so i have a free weekend. i want to do something cool, like something that will cool me down." 

sehun scooted down a little bit more till he was nose to nose with his boyfriend, "i have one left to do but after i've finished, we can go to the beach if you want." 

baekhyun's eyes brightened and he squealed. 

"really? do you mean that?" he asked excitedly, the rectangular smile on his face infecting sehun's ability to form sentences. 

"um, yes." he managed eventually. he'd compared baekhyun to a corgi but he didn't quite mean it literally, until baekhyun bit his nose out of excitement. 

"quick! do your work and then we can go!" baekhyun hopped up, seemingly unaware of the blistering heat. "i'll get everything together while you finish up. come on! get up! up!" 

he shoved sehun gently until the latter rolled out of bed rubbing his nose. baekhyun had sharp teeth. 

*

two hours and a lot of nagging later, baekhyun and sehun were in their car and heading toward the beach. 

sehun drove, because he didn't trust baekhyun's short attention span and need to stop every five minutes to stare at something completely unremarkable, like the small pile of crab shells someone had left at the side of the road that one time and baekhyun had stopped and stared at them for half an hour. the other hour they were there consisted of sehun telling baekhyun that they would NOT take all crab shells home with them. the rest of the drive had baekhyun pouting out of the window and ignoring all of sehun's attempts to make up. 

seeing as sehun was driving, baekhyun took it upon himself to be the dj. sehun had no objections until his boyfriend started playing lana del rey's cola. 

"my pussy tastes like pepsi cola," baekhyun sang happily out of the window while sehun rolled his eyes and started to close the window. "what do you think you're doing?" 

"stop singing explicit things out of the window, there are children around," he said bluntly, not taking his eyes off the road. 

"it's not explicit, it's lana del rey," baekhyun argued. "she's classy, sehun. she's like the actual coca cola as opposed to pepsi. marina and the diamonds are pepsi." 

"i like pepsi. i like marina!" sehun said, affronted. 

baekhyun leaned across the console and patted sehun's thigh, "i know you do, babe." 

"you're being mean today," the taller mumbled, frowning at the hand still on his thigh. 

"i'm too warm and you're closing the window," baekhyun reasoned, oblivious to sehun's legitimate hurt feelings. "if you open it, i'll change songs." 

"put something on we both like, then, it's only fair," sehun asked, opening baekhyun's window again. 

"okay, babe," he patted sehun's thigh again before removing his hand and it was quiet for a few seconds.

"primadonna girl, yeah, all i ever wanted was the world," baekhyun began to scream along and sehun burst out laughing, grinning harder when baekhyun started dancing in his seat. he missed the adoring look baekhyun sent while he was grinding into his seat, and he missed the way baekhyun subtly switched to sehun's playlist on his phone. 

* 

when they arrived at the beach, sehun stripped his shirt off and tossed it into the front seat of the car. he went unto the boot to retrieve their beach things, baekhyun desperately shoved a rubber ring and a beach ball in there as well as their cooler of drinks and picnic basket that contained suncreams and baguettes. 

"i'll get the beach toys," baekhyun rushed past sehun and grabbed the inflatables. when he turned round his eyes were trained on sehun's toned torso. "i don't think i want to take my shirt off." 

"why?" sehun asked, confused. 

"because," baekhyun's voice was flatter as he walked past sehun and opened the passenger side door. "you're a massively handsome god and i'm short and look ridiculous next to you. i'll wait in the car." 

as he was about to slam the door, sehun's hand shot out and held it open. 

"what's the matter with you? you wanted to come to the beach and you're gonna spend the entire time in the car? where it will be the warmest? instead of in that beautiful blue ocean that is presumably quite cold?" the taller furrowed his eyebrows at his boyfriend. 

"people are gonna laugh at me," he said quietly, keeping his eyes on his knees. "you look like you just walked off a vogue photo shoot and i'm the frumpy boyfriend who's probably like, a cashier at walmart." 

sehun sighed softly and dropped into a squat, he took baekhyun's hand in his own and began to play with his lovely fingers. 

"no-one is going to laugh at you because there is absolutely nothing wrong with you," he started. "and we don't have the same body shape, so what? i look different to you. you're completely lovely and if anyone laughs at you, i'll kick asses, i cross my heart." 

baekhyun looked up then, and his expression was one of small joy. 

"you couldn't kick your own ass, you noodle," baekhyun laughed softly and climbed back out of the car. he stood a good head below sehun so he tiptoed and kissed sehun's chin. "thanks anyway." 

sehun laughed, locked the car, grabbed baekhyun's hand and began to lead him down the beach. it wasn't as packed as it probably should have been, so they set up far away from the few people that were there. baekhyun began to take his shirt off and sehun began whooping and tossing dollars bills at him, and to his utter delight, baekhyun began singing and taking his clothes off slower, playing up to sehun's banter. 

they spent hours lazing around, splashing in the water and a few times, sehun lifted baekhyun and threw him into the azure surf, laughing when baekhyun tried to get him but ended up falling back in. they ate and drank ciders and sehun very nearly pissed himself when baekhyun screamed and thought he'd been stung by a bee, only to find it was a very small crab clinging to his shoulder.

and when the sun had begun to set and there was only a small family quite far from them, sehun suggested going home. 

baekhyun was laid across sehun's chest and the latter had his arm wrapped around baekhyun's shoulder and the other was tracing patterns up and down his back. 

"i wish we could stay here forever," baekhyun mumbled. "it's so beautiful."

and sehun knew he was being beyond cheesy, but as he was looking at baekhyun, he whispered, "you are." 

instead of laughing, as sehun thought he would, baekhyun kissed sehun's shoulder and the taller could see the pink blush spreading across his boyfriend's collarbones and neck. 

"sorry i'm so whiney," he said quietly. "i know i'm annoying, you're a saint for putting up with me. you know i don't mean it when i'm mean." 

"i know," sehun reassured him softly, lifting his hand to baekhyun's mouth and pressing two fingers to his lips. "i don't mind, i love you too much to care, really." and he said it so casually.

"i love you, as well," baekhyun whispered into the hollow between sehun's collarbones. "i don't say it often but i do, so, so much." 

"i know," sehun kissed baekhyun's forehead and tightened his hold. 

hours passed until they both realised it was very dark and they'd drank too much to drive home. 

at midnight, they checked into a motel close to the beach. 

"this is nicer than a lot of motels we've stayed in," baekhyun shouted from the bathroom. "there's already soap in here. it's got a hair on it, but nonetheless, soap!" 

"don't use it," sehun called back from the bed. "it might be gross soap." 

baekhyun came back into the room nodding and wiping his hands on his shirt. his face softened when he saw sehun in bed, the duvet pulled up to his chin. 

"aren't you warm?" he asked, sitting next to him. 

"no," sehun replied, moving into baekhyun's side when the smaller began running his hand through sehun's long hair. "the beach got chilly and now my toes are cold." 

"oh no, we can't have that," baekhyun laughed and stripped off before climbing into the bed and the arms of the person he trusted the most. 

and true to some katy perry song, the two spent the night in each other's embrace, kissing and making love like they never had before. it was gentle and full of the love they often didn't show, baekhyun taking care of his younger boyfriend, and sehun making sure baekhyun felt comfortable and happy and they were both so in love. baekhyun saw stars in sehun's eyes when he looked up and he felt fire climb through his veins and ignite something deep and hot in his heart and in his stomach. they were connected by everything they shared, every sharp twist and gasp and the breathy desperation of baekhyun's wandering hands.

they'd been together for a couple of years and they thought that their love might begin to diminish, but basking in their afterglow, baekhyun came to realise everything he felt for sehun amplified everyday, when sehun would reassure him and argue back as good as he got. they were perfectly dysfunctional. 

in the morning, on the drive home, baekhyun kept his hand on sehun's thigh and sehun let him play cola on full blast, not minding the horrified stares of the mothers at the traffic lights.


End file.
